freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ticy Phenyl
Ticy Phenyl is a third-year student at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 3rd among all West Genetics third-year students and now 1st due to Chiffon Fairchild's death and Elizabeth Mably's leave from duty (temporarily). Ticy is currently the Student Council President. Background Ticy was the third-ranked strongest third-year student from Finland and Chiffon's assistant as the Student Council Vice-President, known as the Hitman (懐刀 Futokorogatana). Her Volt Weapon is an enlarged zanbatō. Appearance She has waist-length black hair and greenish-Gray eyes. In Chapter 93, it is shown that she had changed her hairstyle, resembling Chiffon Fairchild`s. Personality Ticy is a very quiet and shy individual, only speaking when spoken to or when the situation requires so, as shown in First Chronicle and various anime episodes. She is not very assertive, possibly because of the bullying she received after scoring zero points in her first Carnival. When it comes to Chiffon, however, she is quick to protect her. She only fights to protect Chiffon, which is why Chiffon's rank still remains unaffected since its establishment. After the events at Alaska base and the 11th Nova clash, Ticy has been shown to become much more strict and assertive as she is trying to enforce Chiffon's legacy and make West Genetics the greatest Genetics academy in the world. Story ''First Chronicle'' Ticy obtains all her points for the rankings in Carnivals by defeating people who challenge Chiffon for number one. In 2063, before the Fall Carnival of freshman year (1st year), she had zero points in the rankings race (5 points are obtained by just being able to materialize a Volt Weapon). During that year, she became room-mates and friends with Chiffon Fairchild, who had zero points due to late enrolment into West Genetics. West Genetics divided its Pandora years into three classes, ranked by points obtained in the Carnivals. Being low in points after the first Carnival, she ended up in Class C, and became the "servant" to higher-pointing Pandoras of her class due to military hierarchy as her having the lowest score (weak serve strong). Ticy gains her third place ranking in her second Carnival, the 2063 West Genetics Summer Carnival, when she breaks Chiffon out of her fugue, thus defeating Chiffon, giving Ticy her first win. This win against the 50-Pandora killer, garners her enough points to barely beat out Arnett McMillan for third place, but not enough to surpass Elizabeth Mably for second. Introductory Arc Ticy is briefly seen to accompany Chiffon Fairchild. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Rana Introduction Arc 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Ticy backs up Chiffon, when Chiffon confronts Elizabeth about the retaliation against Satella. 10th Nova Clash Arc She accompanies Chiffon to defend the Ravensbourne Nucleotide against the Nova-fied Nova controlled Pandora from East Genetics. Siblings Arc She does not appear in this arc. E-Pandora Project Arc She does not appear in this arc. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc She does not appear in this arc. 11th Nova Clash Arc Ticy was seen worried about Chiffon's safety. Student Presidency Duel Arc After Chiffon's death, she becomes the new Student Council president and rank #1 of the third-year West Genetics student body. Yet despite her new look and demeanour, her old self is still present, as evidenced when she's alone in the Culture Center, watching old movies of Chiffon in action. Valkyrie Introductory Arc She first appears in the Student Council room, several days after the Valkyries had made their début. According to Morgan, one of her council members, dissatisfaction with the preferential treatment given to Team 13 was growing every day. It gave the impression that the faculty was creating an elite team on campus, which was probably the reason many students had an inferiority complex. Morgan suggested the new President take action in order to gain merit and show her capabilities after taking office. Ticy quickly changed the subject, and rose from her chair as she offered to make her council member some tea. Morgan politely declined, which made Ticy sit back down. Privately, she knew Team 13 brought a lot of unstable factors, and if she'd acted rashly, she would've made the student body feel inferior for no reason. Moreover, before she acted, she felt something would occur within the newly formed group before long. Abilities Ticy is described as utilizing a defensive fighting stance, not relying on the speed of a Accel Turn and having a brute strength that belies her fragile appearance. In her battle with Arnett for the position of Class President, Ticy uses a type of teleporting turn that is similar to Chiffon's Illusion turn. Her Volt Weapon, Zanbato, a defensive sword that is able to defend herself from Attia Simmons and Arnett McMillan's attacks. Relationships Chiffon Fairchild Chiffon is her dearest best friend. Abel Abel is her Limiter. Tii Tii is Ticy's late pet turtle. Trivia *'Ticy' is the only Pandora in the series to own a pet –Tii, a turtle. *'''Ticy '''now the Student Council President after her victory in the one-on-one duel she had with Arnett McMillan. Category:Character Category:Pandora